Chocolat
by Xumboo
Summary: A Asuna le gusta mucho el chocolate, y a Kazuto, después de encontrarla en su escuela haciendo el delicioso platillo en el salón de cocina, le gustó mucho más. #TwoDayOfKiriasuWeek


Asuna cerró la puerta lentamente después de echarle una ojeada al pasillo de la escuela, para cerciorarse que ni la señora aburrida de la limpieza estaba trapeando por ahí.

Frotó sus manos como indicio de su **retorcido** plan, sacó una pequeña libreta de su maletín y leyó en voz alta para recordar lo que tenía anotado.

 **"500 gramos de cacao crudo."**

 **"1/2 taza de azúcar."**

 **"Menta, como sabor adicional."**

 **"1/2 de cucharadita de vainilla."**

 **"650 ml de leche."**

La caligrafía de la letra en sí, era una porquería en todos los sentidos, porque con lo rápido que la pelirroja escribió todo, estaba tan mal escrito. Bueno, después de todo, esa letra le pertenecía a ella y ella lo entendía.

Todos aquellos ingredientes estaban allí, tan simples y sencillos que Asuna debía hacer esa magia para convertirlos en una nueva textura, en un nuevo color, **en un nuevo sabor.**

Cuando secó la gota de sudor que amonestó con caer encima de su obrar en tuestar el cacao, un suspiro de cansancio escapó de sus labios.

 _Esto no va a ser para nada fácil..._

[...]

—¿Asuna no ha llegado?—Preguntó Kirito abriendo la puerta, seguido de una Cait Sith que frunció el ceño por su pregunta, también curiosa.

Antes de enseñarle e indicarle a Sinon como moverse en el juego ALO, no había visto a Asuna desde cuando inicio sesión.

—Nada papá.—Respondió Yui con decepción descifrable para él en su voz.—Mamá no se ha conectado aún, hasta no lo ha hecho en todo el día.

—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo, Kirito?—Le interrogó Sinon, preocupada por su amiga, y con un poco de trauma por lo sucedido en la vida real con Death Gun, temió por ella al estar en ese otro mundo.

—No lo sé.—El spriggan se revolvió el cabello, en señal de desesperación por no saber si estaba sana y salva, y también, por no tenerla a su lado.

La voz adormilada e inesperadamente tranquila de Lisbeth habló.—Yo que ustedes no me preocuparía.

—¿Por qué?

—Elemental mi querido Kirito, antes de irnos Keiko y yo como siempre a casa junto a Asuna de la escuela, ella nos dijo que se quedaría ahí para hacer algo importante.

—...Yo sabía que Asuna era adicta a estudiar, pero no tanto.—La risa de Klein se vió afectada y atenuada al presenciar los ojos oscuros de Kirito fulminándolos malignamente.—D-digo, ¿por qué s-se quedaría a-allá?

—Ella no nos quiso decir...—Silica cerró los ojos acomodándose en Lisbeth como si fuese una almohada.—Pero no te preocupes tanto, Kirito-san.

—Pero aún así...—reflexionó Sinon colocando su mano en su barbilla, haciendo alusión a un perfecto estado pensativo.—No estoy segura si algo demorará tanto tiempo...en la vida real, deben ser como las 5 de la tarde, y ustedes salen de la escuela mucho más temprano que eso, ¿o me equivoco?

La calma que a Kirito le entró se esfumó fugazmemte.—Iré a buscarla.—El único spriggan de la legión de amigos abrió su menú para clickear la opción de logout.

Antes de irse completamente, su pequeña hija puso su mano en su frente, como tal mayor despidiéndo a su soldado a una **importante** misión. Como amaba a esa niña.

Su mirada le dijo más que mil palabras.

Saldré se casa, y tomaré a un elefante solo para traerte a tu mamá. Te lo prometo.

Y Yui le demostró su confianza con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si ese hombre era su padre y haría lo que fuera por su _esposa_?

[...]

Cuando Kazuto salió de casa cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Yui —hasta cierto punto, porque era obvio que no montaría a un elefante— agradeció al inexistente tráfico que le permitió llegar tan fácilmente a su escuela.

Segundos antes de abrir las puertas del imponente lugar, Kazuto miró hacia el cielo. Estaba anaranjado, como el cabello de Asuna, demostrando lo tarde que se estaba haciendo...aunque la melena de Yūki era más brillante...

Demonios, realmente estaba enamorado de esa muchacha, porque siempre la estaba viendo en todos lados. Quizá debería ir a un psicólogo o algo así, porque estaba loco, solo por ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería un despilfarro de dinero.

No había cura para el amor que sentía hacia Asuna, eso es ley.

Ladeó la cabeza para concentrarse en su objetivo: **una pelirroja berrinchuda, tímida e infantil.**

Abrió las puertas.

El ambiente se encontraba más fresco, que por la fata de personas que produjeran el calor, hacía un poquito más de frío. El sosiego reinaba, haciéndolo dudar si realmente su pelirroja estaría ahí.

Por un momento se inquietó por Asuna, la intranquilidad lo atacó preocupándose por ella.

 **Por un momento.**

Hasta que el sonido de algo cayendo al piso proveniendo de la salón de cocina lo hizo atender el olor que desde hace rato trataba de guiarlo a ese mismo sitio.

 **Salón de cocina. Buen olor.**

Todo fue tan obvio.

[...]

—¡Dios mío!—Chilló la muchacha al ver el desastre en sus pies, por lo cabezota que fué al sacar la bandeja del horno sin unos guantes. Ahora, además de que el piso estaba embarrado de chocolate, sus manos estaban rojizas y palpitantes.

Se dirigió adolorida hacia el lavabo, ideándose buscar un trapero para limpiar el piso, a pesar de qué eso la atrasaría en seguir cocinando.

Antes de abrir el grifo, pensó divertida en como sería el cambio drástico de temperatura al meter sus manos en el lavabo.

Pero la intromisión de una persona la asustó por completo.

[...]

Sus pasos lentos aumentaron a unos rápidos para llegar al salón de cocina, y antes de girar el picaporte, su rostro de felicidad cambió a uno serio para darle más firmeza a sus palabras.

—¡Asuna! Estabamos preocupados por...tí—Se impactó por primera vez al verla, porque el recordatorio de que poco podían verse por sus proyectos de informática y el estudio para sus exámenes, el que siempre se veían en ALO pero el quería tener aunque sea un mínimo contacto con la Asuna real, el hecho de que estaban solos y juntos, lo hizo alertarse al verla.

—¿¡Kirito-kun!?—Al darse cuenta de quién era el invasor, la pelirroja cubrió —lo que graciosamente Kazuto vió primero— una bandeja que contenía muchos chocolates. Cerró el grifo y lo miró desafiante.—¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?

—No, ¿que estás haciendo tu aquí? Se supone que debiste a conectarte a ALO hace unas cuantas horas. Yui está muy preocupada por tí, y yo también.

—...Yui-chan...—Asuna no pensó en esa pequeña consecuencia antes de llevar a cabo su **maléfico** plan, y se sintió culpable de ello. Por otro lado, el Kirigaya alzó su ceja un poco molesto, ahorrándose él ¿Y dónde quedo yo?

—¿Qué estás haciendo que es tan importante?

Asuna bajó la mirada con tristeza, no agradándole la idea de que tendría que delatarse a sí misma. Pero una brillante idea se cruzó en sus pensamientos, que encajaba perfectamente en todo lo que planeó en un primer momento.

—Verás Kirito-kun, estoy haciéndole unos deliciosos chocolates a una persona muy especial e importante para mí.

—¿Especial e importante?—El volcán de los celos estaría a punto de explotar. Entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza, esperando una pronta respuesta.

—Sí, él me quiere muchísimo, me abraza cuando me siento mal o, bueno, sin razón aparente, me da hermosos besos, y siempre está conmigo sin importar qué.—Respondió suspirando al final, embelsada.

—Ah, sí...¿y quién es?—Fue directo en dónde quería, porque el volcán hizo erupción, y la ardiente lava seguiría el camino de ese otro hombre hasta descuartizarlo.

—No te lo puedo decir...—Sonrió angelicalmente para la amargura del muchacho.—Pero si Kirito-kun quiere, podría ayudarme a terminar estos chocolates...

 **Ahí esta esa mirada otra vez.** Cuando sus ojos ambarinos se iluminaban, y la hermosura y dulzura de esos orbes lo insistían para hacer lo que ella quería, él lo hacía, ¿por qué? Porque estaba inconsciente, porque sus ojos lo hipnotizaban. Y no se sentiría bien si se negara. Además, si se quedara con ella, tal vez y conseguiera el nombre del tipo.

La petición no estaba **tan mal.**

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—Fingió fastidio.

—Ven.—La pelirroja jaló su brazo para llevarlo a un mesón, en donde había muchas cantidades de cacao seco.—Primero, tuestas los granos de cacao, luego los machacas hasta que se conviertan en polvo. Y por último, me los pasarás a mí, yo terminaré el trabajo. No es tan difícil de entender.

Kazuto suspiró un poco, para comenzar la obra que se veía que daría un poco de su esfuerzo.

 **La Operación: Chocolate** había dado incio.

[...]

Y a pesar de que el trabajo fuera en tal aburrido, Kazuto se tomaba esos pequeños descansos que gastaba en solo voltear a ver a Asuna. La majestuosidad de su cabello naranja brillando con la luz lunar era tods una vista para sus ojos, y sus luceros ambarinos que centelleaban empeño y dedicación en lo que hacía. **Eso le dolió.**

Planearía su venganza por hacerlo sufrir tanto, definitivamente, sería el plan más astuto y diabólico con el efecto que tanto deseaba, bueno, por lo menos con el temperamento estrella de la pelirroja sería pan comido. No podría perdonarle que mostrara tanto interés por otro hombre.

 _Te arrepentirás enormemente, mi hermosa Asuna..._

Deslizó su dedo por el mesón que tenía una gran mancha de chocolate derretido, se volteó y caminó silenciosamente para no llamar la atención de Asuna, entonces, sucedió.

La pelirroja lo miró con la ira de un titán, **todo por que su acompañante le dejo un rastro de chocolate** , desde mejilla hasta mentón.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—Chilló molesta por la sustancia pegajosa en su rostro.

Con otro poco de la misma comida, se la pasó por el otro lado.—Terminando tu gracioso bigote...¡Jajaja! ¡Te ves tan masculinamente linda!

La risotada de Kazuto terminó por enrabiarla, y para ese entonces ella también le hizo la misma jugada. Pero aún así, el moreno no daba ademán de detener sus carcajadas, que la molestaban más y mucho más.

—¡Ahhh! ¡TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO!—Pataleó muy fastidiada.

El Kirigaya le acarició la cabeza como si fuese una pequeña niña.—Tampoco te enojes tanto, ¿sí?

El ser tratada como niña la enojó —para lo contrario que quería el moreno— y se volteó bufando, negándose silenciosamente a hablarle.

—¿Hey, Asuna?

Un silencio del más puro.

—¿Me estás ignorando? Eres tan berrinchuda.

Un silencio más puro que el silencio del más puro.

Kazuto le lanzó un bufido para después voltear sus hombros y de esa forma todo su cuerpo, de manera forzada. Asuna se sorprendió por su brusquedad, pero antes de protestarle se tensó al presenciar el rostro del muchacho cerca del suyo, y después los vellos de su piel se electrizaron cuando sintió la juguetona lengua del moreno lamiendo su mejilla para seguir el recorrido café, en donde pasó sin ninguna vergüenza por la comisura de sus labios...¿por qué Kazuto no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que le causaba a ella? Asuna se atrasaría, pero realmente, no quería detenerlo...

—Qué delicia. El chocolate te está quedando sabroso.

Sonrió el muchacho ladinamente antes de rodarse y dejar a una Asuna con los pómulos acalorados y ojos abiertos muy sorprendidos.

 **Entonces, Asuna sí comenzó a odiarlo.**

[...]

—¡Este es el último!—La pelirroja colocó el último chocolate en forma de corazón en una cajita de regalo roja de la misma forma. Daba saltitos de alegría por terminar todo, sin embargo, Kazuto desvió la mirada incómodo.

—Ahora qué ya terminamos, ¿me puedo ir?—La Yūki se sintió un poquito decepcionada de que solo por su insistencia el muchacho estuviera allí, y no por su voluntad. Se preguntó si apreció el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos.

—Por supuesto...pero antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías llevarle estos chocolates a esa persona? Tú lo conoces bastante bien...

—¿Ah sí?—Esta vez, el Kirigaya no se sentía muy animado, por lo que no sentía que aquello era una gran oportunidad para saber sobre ese desgraciado. Se econtraba con un malestar en el corazón por esos malditos dulces, que no eran para él, porque los sentimientos que Asuna usó para hacerlos estaban dedicados a otra persona.—¿Cómo se llama?

La chica pausó su voz un momento, y bajó su mirada un momento.

—Esa persona se llama...Kirigaya Kazuto-kun, creo que lo conoces.—Para cuando el moreno abrió sus ojos como platos, Asuna prosiguió.—Kazuto-kun siempre estaba tan ocupado con sus proyectos sobre las IA o sus exámenes de la escuela, que el tiempo conmigo se estaba acabando con el pasar se los días...entonces yo pensaba, si bueno...si tal vez, yo le hacía chocolates a Kirito-kun, podría conseguir un tiempo solo con él...aunque fuera por unos minutos, me haría muy feliz...—Unas pequeñas gemas brillantes se formaron en sus ojos.

 **Eres un maldito imbécil, Kirigaya Kazuto. De lo peor.**

La culpabilidad lo carcomía por dentro y le arrancaba cada pedazo de su corazón, se sentía un ser terrible, por dedicar todo ese tiempo que podría pasar junto a ella en acabar con su codicia ahí, en la informática. Y claro, en estudiar sus exámenes y lo duro que era la escuela.

Se repudiaba a sí mismo por forzar a Asuna que hiciera todo eso por él para estar juntos por una vez, hasta una mínima vez, mientras a él no le parecía tan relevante, y se odiaba, porque era el causante de esas dolorosas lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos.

—Pero si Kirito-kun está ocupado con sus proyectos o para estudiar sus exámenes, yo lo entenderé...porque bueno, sé lo difícil que son los estudios y todo eso...

 **Y ahí estaba ella, la Asuna indecisa y tímida** , esa Asuna desconfiada que le causaba tantas ganas de abrazarla y protegerla para siempre. No lo dudó más.

 **La besó.**

Un beso largo, apasionado y desesperado, por la parte de Kirito, que extrañaba tanto la textura y sabor de esos rojos labios, y Asuna, que sintió esa impaciencia al tener a Kirito junto a él.

—K-kirito-kun...—susurró Asuna apoyándose en el pecho masculino, para tomar un poco de aire, pero la ferocidad del pelinegro atrapó sus labios otra vez. Era como si siguiera besándola hasta que el sabor de sus labios desapareciera. Sin embargo, Asuna puso sus manos para separarlo, aunque no quería.—Kirito-kun, no podemos hacer esto aquí...

Este solo la abrazó fuertemente, hasta casi dejarla sin oxígeno. Pero ella solo sonrió y devolvió el gesto, conmovida por la ternura y cariño del espadachín negro muchas de las veces.

—Vayamos a mi casa.—La interrumpió con una inflexión directa. Kazuto la sintió temblar en sus brazos.—Sugu no está en casa, salió de la ciudad, pero eso no importará hoy, ¿sabes? Hoy nada nos hará separarnos, porque te demostraré cuanto te amo...te demostraré cuanto te extrañé Asuna...

Para cuando llegaron a su casa, Kazuto se sorprendió por la increíble habilidad de limpieza que tenía su hermana menor, porque su cama estaba tan ordenada y bien hecha, que se lamentó un poco por tener que desordenarla **esa noche**.

 **Esa noche fría, oscura y salvaje** , que igualaba a las emociones de Kazuto al ver a la más hermosa de las princesa, a la mujer que ni Afrodita tenía comparación, derrumbada en su cama, mirándolo como si él fuera la gran presa de ese tierno conejito.

Porque después solo podía concentrarse en esa delicia de manera de como Asuna gemía en su oído para provocarlo, esa maldita manera de como gritaba su nombre...y esa sabrosa manera, en como su pelirroja unía sus labios en un beso, para transmitirle el suculento sabor de estos con **besos de chocolate.**

—¿Has comido mucho chocolate, traviesa?

Kirito solo la oye reír, el sudor sigue corriendo en su piel, y el deseo que desata sus acciones, también.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, ¡FELIZ 2DO DÍA DE LA KIRIASUWEEK! Hoy toca Fluffy escolar. Sí vale, porque todo sucedió en la escuela, ¿no? :'v_

 _Este fue el fic que se me borró, antes tenía como 2700 palabras y se me borró y gueno, comí un churro y trate de tranquilizarme, como me recomendaron Sakura y Fleur Noir. xD Y esto fué lo que me salió, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo._

 _Besos a todos ustedes, los ama con el cocoro de piedra, X (Se supone que iba a escribir más nota pero ya se me olvidó :'v )_


End file.
